Creepypasta Wiki:Spinoffs
Due to the excessive similarity and general lack of quality of these types of stories and to the fact that the community at large is fed up with the constant posting of subpar spinoffs on this site, we no longer accept spinoffs, sequels, prequels, knockoffs, or fanfics of stories or creepypasta entities the author didn't create of any kind. This includes, but is in no way limited to, Lost Silver, Pokémon Creepy Black, Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, Snow on Mt. Silver, B.O.B., Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Happy Appy, BEN, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Abandoned by Disney, The Russian Sleep Experiment, The Theater, Moon Face, Candle Cove, Eyeless Jack, Dead Bart, Smiledog, Herobrine, Zalgo, Jeff the Killer, The Holders series, etc. (this includes making spinoffs of existing spinoffs, like Slenderman vlogs.) So basically, no spinoffs are to be posted to this site without admin review. PERIOD. It doesn't matter if they originated on this wiki or not, NO SPINOFFS! Furthermore, NO FANFICTION OF ANY KIND is permitted. Blacklisted subjects Listed below are additional blacklisted subjects that have been banned since this rule's creation. While they don't count as spinoffs, per sé, it's generally agreed-upon that most of them are essentially bad rehashes/carbon copies of more successful pastas. They contain themes, elements and formulas that are, for one reason or another, heavily overused and used poorly. NOTE: Existing spinoffs and sequels/prequels can stay (if they're good enough), you just can't post new ones. # No more MLP grimdark fics. These count as fan fiction. Try writing a pasta about (gasp) the figurines themselves instead. # No SCP pages. Stories inspired by SCP are allowed as long as they don't follow the SCP formula too closely. # No "lost episode" pastas, or any stories centered on real shows and movies. Any television stories should be centered on fictitious shows, or generic shows (e.g. "the news" or "a soccer game"). # No "OC fact sheet" pages. # Jeff-"inspired" stories now count as Jeff spinoffs and are dealt with accordingly. See /Jeff-"Inspired" Stories/ for further information. # No more "theory" pastas for movies and TV shows or video games (you can still post "theories" about other things, including film, television, and other media in general, but not about specific shows, games, or characters.) #'REGARDING VIDEO GAME STORIES' * No .exe or "haunted file" style pastas. They're just not scary anymore. * The previous ban on "haunted gaming" stories has been rescinded, however cliched video game pastas of any kind are still banned. See this blog post for more information. * No more stories centered on real video games or gaming franchises. * Cleverbot pastas/blog posts have been forbidden for a while, but now posting one is a bannable offense. You CANNOT get around these rules by posting stories on the forbidden subjects (that is, the content itself, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, on your userpage or on your Talk page. Abuse Filter In addition to the blacklisted subjects listed above, some pastas are automatically disallowed by our Abuse Filter. The Abuse Filter basically searches for certain key words and phrases in every new pasta and stops the page from being created if it finds them. There are two filters: the and the . The Title Blacklist blocks pages based on what is contained in the title while the Content Blacklist blocks pages based on what is contained in the page itself. ;Title Blacklist: :jeff, slenderman, slendy, sonic, sanic, .exe, .avi, .wav, .txt, .doc, .html, .bat, pokemon, mlp, episode, theory, Suicidemouse, spongebob, cleverbot, funnymouth, squidward, roblox, minecraft, herobrine, scp, happy appy, candle cove, dead bart, smiledog, zalgo, ben, tails doll, brvr, animal crossing, lavender town, swords and potions, proxy, teh, spooderman, land before time, tf2, half life, call of duty, super smash, bad fur day, fluttershy, pony, ponys, ponies, childrens hospital, the killer, fazbear, freddy, grifter ;Content Blacklist: :pokemon, gameboy, n64, xbox, playstation, slendy, slenderman, sonic, zelda, megaman, mario, luigi, fallout 3, minecraft, fazbear There is also a third filter, the . It blocks pages which contain special characters in the title. If you are affected by this filter, try to publish your page with no punctuation in the title, then ask an or to rename it for you. What if I want to post a spinoff? If you really must make a fanquel/spinoff, or a story on one of the subjects listed above, we would prefer if you posted it offsite like on Pastebin, DeviantART or [[w:c:spinpasta|'Spinpasta Wiki']] and make a blog post about it, or link to it on your Talk page or userpage. If you're REALLY confident in your writing abilities, and think your story on the above subjects is good and original enough to be included on this wiki, try Spinoff Appeal. See also * Spinpasta Wiki * Spinoff Appeal * /Jeff-"Inspired" Stories/ Category:Site Rules